For Years to Come
by Lyle180
Summary: Draco has a party;)


Title: For Years to Come

Author: Lyle 180

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Draco has a party

Harry walked up to the Malfoy Manor. He didn't understand why he of all people had been invited to a get together, hosted by none other than Draco Malfoy of all people. The blond wizard had cut himself off from the world after his parents had been found drained of blood in diagon Alley, their child nowhere to be found.

Harry reached the door, but before he could knock on the door, it opened. He took a wary step inside of what seemed to be a dark abandoned home, until he saw a dim light. Harry quickly walked toward the light source. He saw that the dim light was coming from a slightly opened door. When he opened it he saw what looked like a sitting room and there was a shockingly, pale white man, with white blond hair and defined cheek bones. Pale grey eyes looked into emerald green ones. Malfoy smiled a sharp toothy smile.

"Welcome Potter," not a single trace of hatred in his voice. Harry stepped more into the light.

"So Malfoy where are the other guest," Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was staring into his soul.

"It seems they did not show," Malfoy smirked, "but you did, you deserve a treat," Draco clapped his hands in amusement, Harry blushed.

"Look Malfoy if you brought me here as a joke, I'll be on my way," Draco was up, in an instant.

"Oh, please don't go, the celebration has yet to begin," Draco observed Harry like he was game ready to be caught. He licked his lips and Harry shivered.

'Cold breeze, cold breeze, it was a cold breeze,' Harry chanted to himself. Harry would never admit his crush for the Slytherin prince. "So Malfoy; what is this party for?"

"Oh no real reason; really can't be called a party anymore can it; more like a get together or a date since only you showed up," Malfoy looked at him with a hunger in his eyes. Harry quickly turned away and went to sit. "So, I've been reading about you in the prophet lately Harry- sorry can I call you Harry," Harry nodded quickly as if in a trance. He felt cold eyes stare holes into him. "You're pretty famous these days."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, when have I not been," Harry mumbled it with an uncaring tone.

Malfoy stared at him with unblinking eyes. Studying Harry, Draco moved closer. Harry blushed as he realized how close Malfoy had gotten into his personal space. Malfoy touched his face and caressed it; Harry relaxed when he looked into Mal- I mean Draco's eyes.

"Rainy is dinner ready," Draco announced. That was when Harry realized he was wrapped up in Draco's arms and something was touching his bum.

"Um Draco could you remove …. um …..your hand."

Out of nowhere a house elf popped in. Harry assumed that was Rainy. "Master Malfoy, Rainy has set the table," Draco led Harry to the dinner table and pulled out the seat for him. Harry took a seat and began to eat. After a few bites Harry noticed that Draco hadn't even touched his food, he'd been staring at Harry all through the night.

"So Auror of the year," Draco said voice soft as silk. Harry melted on the spot. Draco was about to lull him to sleep, but his fork hitting his plate. Harry blushed realizing that Draco was looking at him again.

He'd noticed that Draco still hadn't touched his food yet, and it was getting cold. "Aren't you hungry your food is getting cold," Draco looked as if he just noticed his surroundings, he looked hungry. Harry soon finished his meal. "I guess it's time I go," Draco stood up quickly.

"Why not stay a little longer, what's the rush are you scared," Draco smirked when he saw Harry's frown; he always knew how to push buttons.

"That's a dumb question, if I wasn't scared of Baldemort, why, oh why would I be afraid of you," Draco rushed to his side in seconds. Harry blushed at their closeness.

"You should be, I'm sure you've heard about me," Draco's lips ghosted over his collar bone. Harry shivered in delight and moaned, as Draco's hand went under his shirt, caressing his sensitive nipples. Draco licked the exposed skin of Harry's neck.

Harry gasped when he felt something sharp and pointy touch his neck. He tried his best to push off the offending man, but his mind was too far off in a haze. Draco's hand continued to roam Harry's body with interest. Draco pushed Harry onto the dining table behind them and pulled his pants down. He flipped Harry around and buried himself deep inside Harry's tight hole, as he bit down on Harry's neck. Draco thrust in and out of him without a care in the world.

Harry cried out in pain and pleasure as he came on his stomach and table. Draco came in him seconds later. Harry collapsed onto the table, taking his last few breaths before his blood ran cold and he passed out. Draco collected a now pale Harry and carried him to his chambers.

"Rainy clean this up I have things to attend to," Draco looked at the love of his life since Hogwarts.

Harry woke up to dark grey eyes staring holes into him. "You have a nice rest darling," Draco's hand combed through Harry's dark locks. Harry tensed at the touch.

"So you are a vampire," Draco nodded his head. "D…d.. did you kill you parents," Harry said, wary of what Draco would do.

"No, but it turns out if you betray the dark lord his followers really bite back," Draco let out a humorless laugh. "They left me for dead, the next time I woke up my parents were cold and lifeless; I couldn't even mourn for long, Aurors don't ask Ex- Death Eaters they just apprehend them," Draco finally looked up to see Harry, who looked about ready to cry. "What's wrong my dear, no need to cry," Draco combed his fingers through Harry's hair, and this time he didn't flinch away. He kissed the tears that rolled down anyway. Draco moved his lips down to Harry's, slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco explored his mouth.

He flipped them so Harry was straddling him and Harry looked into his eyes. These eyes were the eyes he would come to love for years and many more.


End file.
